Kevedd Drabble
by JuneSummers
Summary: A prompt fill in which Edd asks Ed and Eddy for some advice on his boyfriend, Kevin and how to deal with his... special interests. ;D


A Kevedd drabble prompt I filled. It was on tumblr and now I'm posting it on fanfic. :D Hope you like it.

* * *

"Eddy, Ed…. I have a question to ask you, if you would be willing to help me?" Edd's voice was nervous and he averted his gaze from his friends faces._ What kind of question is this?_ Edd asked himself, it was absurd. But Edd had no idea what he could do, or who else he could talk to.

"Yeah, what is it Double d?" Eddy asked and Ed just gave him a strange yet open smile, showing that it would be ok for Edd to ask his question.

"O-okay. You must promise not to ridicule me if I ask, or, um get freaked out. I wouldn't want to make either of you uncomfortable."

Eddy frowned, "This about Kevin?"

Edd nodded and Eddy smiled. "Well it can't be that bad can it. What does he want to tie you up or something?"

The look on Edd face made Eddy swallow hard. "No way."

"Yes, Kevin would like to immobilize me, during our intimate moments."

Eddy's face dropped and Ed didn't seem to know whether he should laugh or be worried or both. Edd immediately regretted his decision. "I- I am sorry! I should not of come to you two with this!"

Edd turned around, face red, ready to immediately vacate the vicinity when a large hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't go Double dee" Ed's voice called. "Let Ed and Eddy help you."

Edd gave a look but Ed's goofy smile eventually brought Edd's defenses down a bit. He looked over at Eddy who seemed to be in turmoil over what he had just heard.

"Well do you want to do it, Edd?" Eddy said and Edd noticed that Eddy must be taking this seriously, be the use of his real name.

"Well I would like to make Kevin happy, but I am unsure I am ready to take such a drastic step yet.

"It's okay to be scared, Double dee." Edd was surprised to find that Ed's input actually made him feel a little better.

"Yes but I don't want to make him upset. I would like to avoid him for a while until I can get comfortable with the idea."

Eddy smirked. "Now your talking Double d, I've got a plan."

He gestured for the other boys to huddle in as he explained his genius to them and they all nodded, Ed giggled a bit as well.

"Don't worry, Double dee, we will be here to protect you from the Kevin monster."

"He is not a monster, Ed. But thank you for wanting to help."

The next day Eddy's plan was to begin. Edd had to avoid Kevin while he walked to his next class because Kevin usually found him and went with him. Edd had never had a problem with Kevin being a clingy boyfriend until now. _It was just a question for heavens sakes, why do you have to be so scared?_ Edd asked himself but as soon as he saw Kevin all the fear came back and his feet had never been more shallow.

That was when Ed ran past wearing only his underwear and a cape and Edd questioned the sanity of his friends.

"Bee-ooo-bee-ooo!" Ed screamed as he ran around in circles in the middle oof the hallway "I'm an elephant."

Edd didn't see the relevance between Ed's costume, his sound effects and being an elephant but he quickly didn't care. He used all the commotion to slip past Kevin unnoticed. When he got to his English class Eddy was waiting for him, sitting in the seat second last from the window. When Edd took the window seat, there was no way for Kevin to sit next to him.

"Didn't that work great, Double d?" Eddy said his voice full of excitement.

"Eddy, I didn't realise you would go to such extreme lengths to create a distraction."

Eddy snickered and waggled his eyebrows and Edd couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

"Eddy, you are taking this quite seriously aren't you?" Edd asked as Eddy placed Edd's hat on his head.

"Don't worry Double d, what are friends for?" Eddy said only half being sarcastic. Edd smiled and sighed softly.

"So then, why do you want me to stand on this sheet, I still haven't figure out wha-" Just then Ed swooped the sides of the blanket up around Edd like a little sack and then he lifted him off the ground holding him to his chest.

"It's me Double dee, here to carry you in a bag."

Inside the makeshift sack, Edd has a crooked neck and his arms and legs were tangled above him in the darkness. "Eddy!" He complained. "This is hardly practical!"

Eddy laughed. "Sorry sockhead. I have to have a little fun, don't I?" He said as he walked out of the broom closet the three had inhabited, looking like Edd.

When Eddy began walking, imitating Edd's nervous feet shuffling to a scary t, Ed knew it was time for him to move. He held Edd tighter to his body to stop the smaller boy from falling as he ran gleefully to their next class.

Eddy walked up to Kevin in order to distract him. "Greetings Kevin." Again, Eddy's imitation was scary.

"Edd!" Kevin said happily, stepping closer. Eddy was afraid that Kevin was going to kiss him or something at first but it only ended up being a hug, thank god.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked.

Eddy had to think fast. "Erm, actually I've got rabies." Eddy had said it as it was the first thing that came into his mind but he was already mentally facepalming for it.

"Rabies?" Eddy gulped, "Man, that sounds bad."

Eddy couldn't believe it, Kevin was really that stupid. Dumb jock. "Y-yes, and I'd hate for you to catch it, so I have to go. Bye! " And with that Eddy was gone to chase after the other Ed(d)'s. "Love you!" He threw over his shoulder for extra measure but felt sick for doing.

Edd was very stiff in the joints when Ed put him down and Eddy caught up to hand him his Hat and clothes back which he snatched up and put on, after getting out of Eddy's first.

"Your clothes smell dreadful!" Edd complained. "And the odor intensified in that blanket."

Edd rolled his eyes as he slipped his shirt on over his head. "Oh get over it! I had to keep Kevin away from you and I'm doing this for free so no complaining."

Edd stopped and smiled his gap toothed smile at Eddy. "You're right, I am sorry."

Ed laughed goofily in the background before they all attended Edd's next class.

* * *

"Eddy, this is a but extreme isn't it?"

Eddy shook his head. "No way, we can't just avoid Kevin forever, so we have to get you used to being tied up."

Edd frowned and crossed his arms as he hung upside down from one of the ropes in the gymnasium. "Somehow I doubt Kevin want's to do this with me." He swung back and forth idly.

Eddy laughed a bit. "Why not, it's totally hilarious." Edd didn't look impressed. "Okay, okay I'll bring you down and do it properly. Ed!"

"Aye, aye captain Eddy!" Edd said with a laugh as he lowered Edd and undid the rope tied around his ankle. "Now, time for real practice Double dee, just like studying for a test."

Edd swallowed nervously but nodded. "Okay." He said, "I trust you."

Eddy smirked, puling a rope that seemed to materialize out of nowhere taut in his hands. "So first, Kevin will be doing a little bit of this." He said as he tied Edd's wrists together, Edd gulped.

"Then he's gonna make sure your tied up real tight so that you can't move anywhere." He looped the rope around Edd's entire body, tying his arms to his body. "Then his going to shove his dick in you!"

"Eddy! Stop it! I would appreciate it if you would take this seriously. I am very nervous about this and you're making it worse."

Eddy's eyes softened and he smiled a small smile. "Look Edd, Kevin really likes you right. He wouldn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Even if I think he is a big dumb jock and you could do better than him, I know he likes you and you like him, so no way anything's going to go wrong."

Edd's heart was filled with relief. Eddy was a very good person on the inside, he just had a hard time showing it on the inside. "Release me from my binds, Eddy."

Eddy complied and loosened the ropes, his head bowed like he was ashamed of being in trouble. But as soon as he was free Edd jumped at Eddy, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Eddy! You are a great friend."

"Dog pile!" Ed yelled behind them and before Edd knew it, Ed had horizontalized his perpendicularity.

* * *

Kevin heard what sounded like Edd's voice coming from the gym so he decided to go in to see him. He had expressed his worries to Nazz and she had told him that people couldn't get rabies. Edd had played him for a fool.

"You're…. real tight." He heard the muffled voices say and Kevin became slightly horrified. "Shove - dick in you!"

Kevin started to quicken his pace.

"Eddy! Stop!" It was Edd's voice. No way! Eddy was trying to rape Edd! How dare he, that was wrong. He was filled with anger and he all but smashed through the door to the gymnasium when he was met with the sight of a fully clothed Eddy, being crushed under a fully clothed Edd and a fully clothed Ed who had a smile on his face.

Edd spotted him and screamed. "Kevin!" before wriggling his way out from in between the other two boys and standing up. "It's not what it looks like."

Kevin blinked, "Right now, it doesn't really look like anything. I'm actually really confused right now."

"Yeah that wouldn't take much, shovel chin." Eddy said as he got up with a frustrated look on his face. "Stop being a pussy Double d and just tell him the truth."

Kevin's heart sank, when he had seen they were wearing clothes he thought he was wrong, but could it be possible?

"No Eddy!" Edd said and his voice was filled with fear, making Kevin worry even more.

"If you won't tell him, I will." Here it came, Edd was going to tell Kevin he was breaking up with him, but for those two idiots. Kevin's pride was wounded, he was hot and Eddy was Eddy, why would anyone leave him for Eddy?

"Edd's been scared cause you want to tie him up when you get down and dirty, you little pervert!" Kevin was NOT expecting that. "So he asked us to help him keep away from you while he got used to the idea, we were just tying Edd up here so he wouldn't be so frightened giving his trust to other people but if you did your job as his boyfriend you meathead, he would feel totally safe with you!"

Kevin blinked, Edd blinked, Ed smiled, blissfully unaware of what had just happened. Kevin swore, Edd swore (much to his later dismay), Eddy grumbled and turned his nose up.

"Fuck, Edd I've been scaring you that much?" Kevin said.

"U-um, Kevin it is not your fault, it was mine-"

"No! Eddy's right, for once. If I was a better boyfriend, you wouldn't be so afraid." He took a step forward and Ed made a sound of anticipation as he held his arms close to him and watched the scene unfold. Eddy felt slightly nauseous but couldn't help watching too.

"I wanted to - I mean - what you said in the hallway." Edd gave Eddy a sideways glance and Eddy was definitely not feeling as audacious as he was before, he shied away with only a slight smirk on his face.

"I love you too, Edd." And with that he kissed the smaller boy.

***

"I want to thank you again Eddy, what you said back there was very nice."

Eddy brushed Edd's comment off with his hand, not wanting to really commit to it emotionally. "It was nothin."

Ed smiled "Now Double dee can be Kevin's little bitch!" Ed announce happily and Edd looked mortified.

"Ed! Who taught you that language?!" Edd didn't need to hear an answer from Ed as he heard Eddy giggling behind him.

"Good one, Ed."

"EDDY!"


End file.
